Sand Vixen
by mangagakaz
Summary: [Spinoff of 'Leave it behind 2!]Lazy Shikamaru is interested in the Sand Byegon vixen. Problem is her two brothers hate his guts and his old friend is coming onto him. ShikxTema, NaruxHina, Hinax? HIGHSCHOOL
1. Chapter 1

(a/n) As promised this is a spin-off from my first Naruto fic 'Leave it behind'. I don't know what made me want to do a ShikamaruxTemari fanfic. The idea just came up and I thought it could work as a bridge way into 'Leave it behind 2.'

Couples- ShikamaruxTemari, HinataxNaruto ( even though they're apart), Hinatax----(I'm not telling!!)

I'm very upset about naruto 2!! Sakura says she's starting to fall in love with Naruto!!! Hinata needs to get her ass out there and admit to Naruto that she loves him before Sakura takes him away! I will never watch Naruto again if Naruto and Sakura get together!

……………………………………………………….

"Dad why didn't you wake up?" Shikamaru walked slowly down the winding stairs. He entered the spacious living room to find his father passed out on the couch. It was Wednesday, who drinks on the weekdays? "Old man don't you have work or something?" He groaned and stepped out the house. Now he would have to walk to school, he was already an hour late. "What a drag," he started down the street.

Halfway through the school year he always found it harder to get out of bed. To think he had a year after this. School wasn't the same without loudmouth Naruto, snobby Sasuke and girlie Haku. Everything was depressing, making it harder for lazy Shikamaru to go to school.

He found himself pushing through a random crowd of men in the middle of the street. "Move….I'm trying to get to school….you're making this harder than it already is," He cursed through his teeth. Some of the guys went to his school, others were older and had a perverted glint in their eyes.

Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder what or who was causing a riot in the streets. He mushed to the front of the drooling crowd and his eyes widened. He didn't think he would see 'her' again.

There she was in a red bikini top and short shorts washing down a black car. She knelt on the hood and scrubbed the top. Her chest was pressed against the windshield and her tush in the air. She hopped down and grabbed the hose. Giggling she hosed down the car and allowed water to splash all over her.

Shikamaru groaned, it was obvious she was putting on a show. He didn't have time for her games. Just when he started walking away he felt someone grab his arm. "Well Well Shikamaru I haven't seen you in along time," her sultry voice sang in his ear. He glanced into her deep blue eyes.

"Temari."

The disappointed crowd groaned and started fanning out. The cute blond was talking to Shikamaru, what did he have that they didn't? Shikamaru frowned, "your performance could use some work."

"Are you jealous Shiky," she leaned against her car. He sighed, "aren't you suppose to be in school."

"I could say the same thing for you," she circled around him. "It's my senior year so I'm sort of slacking off. I don't need all my classes."

He was listening to half the thing she was saying. He was too busy staring at her barely covered chest. Temari noticed, her head lowered to his eyesight, "how bout I give you a ride to school."

"I dun know."

"Come on," she ushered him to the passengers side and pushed him in. She cracked the engine and blared her radio. Temari dove like a wild blind woman. The whole time Shikamaru was holding onto his seat belt. "SO are you throwing any more parties this year?"

"I don't think anyone is really in the mood."

"It might cheer everyone up," Temari sped around another sharp turn. "Besides Naruto and Sasuke are all right."

Before Shikamaru could leave the car Temari squeezed his knee. "See ya later Shiky."

"Stop calling me that woman," Shikamaru growled.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Hinata awoke at the sound of someone rapping on her window. She pulled back her sheets and her small feet told the cold wooden floor. She straightened her lavender nightgown and waltzed over to the wide window. Narutos nose pressed against the glass.

"_Naruto,' she giggled and opened the window. "W-What are you doing here?" He crept through the windowsill. Hinata could feel his eyes traveling up her bare legs to her tiny lavender nightie to her gorgeous face. Blushing she tugged the front of her nighties down._

'_I couldn't sleep," s sad smile was placed on his face. "Oh," Hinata couldn't turn him away. She knew Hakus death was keeping Naruto from sleeping. The funeral was in a couple days. _

_She rushed to her door and locked it. Then she pulled back the thick blue covers. Patting the empty space next to her she cooed, "then y-you can stay with me Naruto." Naruto slipped into her bed and took her small hands into his. "I keep thinking about how Haku looked…blood everywhere….we couldn't do anything."_

"_Naruto," Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck. "I wish none of this ever happened. I hate it when you're sad Naruto-kun."_

"_You hat it when I'm sad," Naruto tried to smile, "sorry It's just everything I touch dies. I don't want the same thing to happen to you Hinata."_

"_That's not true Naruto. None of this was your fault."_

"_No wonder no one wants to be by me…'_

"_S-Shut up Naruto. I love you and I want to be by your side always."_

…………………………………………………………………………

"_be by your side always."_

'_look how that turned out,'_ Hinata sighed. She sat in the semi-empty courtyard eating her lunch. She thought about Naruto, he said he wouldn't be gone that long. Weeks turned to months, he had already missed half of their junior years. But she was sure one day he would return.

Hinata brushed her shoulder length hair out of her face. (a/n: Hinatas hair is styled like Kairi on Kingdom hearts 2. If anybody cares…) Kiba, Shikamaru and Ino sat beside the sulking girl. "Hey Hinata," Ino chirped, Shikamaru simply nodded. Kiba on the other hand was eyeing her extra lunch.

"You can have it Kiba," she sighed. She had developed a habit of making extra lunches everyday all thanks to Naruto. "Thanks," Kiba clawed off the top of the lunch. "What's with the sad face?"

Ino elbowed the stupid dog boy. Who didn't know that Naruto was on Hinatas mind? Hinata frowned, "I've been thinking. N-Naruto has been gone along time. I w-want to go find him."

Shikamaru groaned. "But why Hinata? Just forget about the loser," Kiba growled. "Naruto is not a loser," Hinata stood, "I know the Sand Byegon knows where he is and I'm going to find him!" Kiba stuffed more rice in his mouth, "you don't even know where the Sand Byegon hideout is."

Hinata stormed away pouting. "Kiba stop being such a jerk,' Ino tore Hinatas lunch from his hands and tossed it into the grass. Shikamaru sighed and chased Hinata down.

"Hinata wait," he grabbed her shoulder. He was surprised when he saw tears running down her cheeks. "oh man," he really hated it when girls cried. He felt like a jackass watching her cry.

"Look Hinata, I know where the Sand Byegon hideout is. But it's very dangerous. You shouldn't go there," he watched her wipe away her tears. "Y-you know?" Her white eyes widened. "Yeah he shoved his hands in his pockets. "But I don't think Naruto would appreciate me leading his girl into unsafe territory."

"Look!' Hinata grasped the front of his button up, "I want to see Naruto-Kun and you're going to bring me!" Shikamaru stared at the out character pissed Hinata. Women are so troublesome.

…………………………………………………………………..

"Listen up asshole," Sasuke kneed Orochimarus henchmen in the stomach. "I know you know where he is," Sasuke yelled. The man crumbled under Sasukes fist, over and over again Sasuke kicked the balled up man.

"Kabuto. I work under Kabuto," The man gasped. Sasuke pushed the man into the wire fence, "Kabuto who is that? Blood oozed from the mans nose and his lip was busted. "He's Orochimarus right hand man." Sasuke snarled, "then where is he?"

"Downtown Austin."

"You know where he is but you don't know where the damn snake is, " Sasukes hands encircled the mans throat. The mans eyes started bugging out, he gasped for air scratching at Sasukes shirt.

"Sasuke stop," Naruto had been watching the whole time. If he didn't Sasuke he was going to kill the guy. "Shut up Naruto," Sasuke snapped.

"He told us what we need to know. Let's go."

Sasuke let the battered man slide down the fence. "This one knows more than he's putting out."

"At least we got a little information on this Kabuto guy. It' more than what we usually get."

They left the batter man there and walked through the empty back streets. "WE keep going in circles. I just what to kill the bastard," Sasuke growled. Narutos brows furrowed together, "about that. Are you really going to kill Orochimaru?" Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "What else would I do Naruto? It's kill or be killed."

Naruto sighed, Sasuke intended on killing Orochimaru. He wasn't really shocked, he was hoping Sasuke would turn Orochimaru in. If he ran into the man who ruined his life he would kill him. Sasuke still sold drugs behind Narutos back but Naruto wasn't dumb. How else would they be able to travel around, eat and afford hotels.

"Wonder what Hinata's doing?" Naruto thought outloud. Sasuke rolled his eyes, Naruto said that everyday ten times a day. "I miss her. When we get back I'm going to snuggle all day with her then we can….umm," he blushed. Sasuke knew what Naruto was getting at.

"What about Sakura?" Naruto nudged the raven haired boy.

"What about her?"

"Come on Sasuke. Are you two..you know.."

"no."

"Are you two at least…."

"no. Naruto we're not doing anything."

"Hmm I thought," Naruto frowned, "does that mean you're a virgin?" Sasuke was blushing for once. "What the hell Naruto! Can you ever mind your own business?" One look at the blondes grinning face and Sasuke gave in. "If you must know. I am far from a virgin."

"Oh hoho!! Give me the details," Naruto chuckled. He was really turning into a miniature Jiraiya. They walked down into Austin subway station and bought tickets. "Why should I give you details?" Sasuke sat on a empty bench. "You never told me anything about your precious 'love affair' with Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hinata's different! I'm not going to tell everyone about our physical relationship."

Sasuke smirked, "is she your one and only?"

"No there was another before her."

"Does she know that?"

"Stop trying to make me feel bad."

"Just saying."

"Do you even like Sakura?" Naruto sat down. Sasuke shrugged, "I've been with a lot of girls. Sakura would be the most annoying one."

"Maybe you should give her a chance Sasuke. She really loves you," Naruto smiled. "Love? We're too young to fall in love," Sasuke stated. Naruto sighed, they defiantly weren't to young to hate and want to kill someone.

"I don't think we're to young to love," Naruto grinned, "after all. I love Hinata."

…………………………………………………………….

Shikamaru just didn't understand how he always gets himself in trouble. He was hoping he could avoid Hinata all day but at the end of school she hunted him down. Now they were in Downtown Konoha. "What a drag," he plucked a cigarette from his uniform jacket and stuck it between his chapped lips.

He was nervous about being downtown. This wasn't your average good neighborhood. Downtown was the harshest bad neighborhood in Konoha. There were prostitutes walking around and it wasn't even dark yet.

Gangbangers were staring at the smiling Hinata, who was clueless. On instinct Shikamaru moved closer to her, about to lit his cigarette. "No smoking around me," she plucked his addiction from his lips. "Come on. Give that back," he didn't have enough drive to snatch the cigarette back.

"Why do you even s-smoke this cancer sticks?" She walked around him. "Cancer sticks? Well I like my cancer sticks. Damn is this the thanks I get," he sighed.

Hinata smiled and was about to hurl the cancer stick to the ground but someone grabbed her right wrist. The smile was erased from her face when she turned to see five teenage boys behind her. One she remembered.

'_Didn't expect to run into the Sand so early,'_ Shikamaru mentally cursed. The blond teen holding Hinata smirked. "I remember you from the pageant."

"Yo Jax. You know that babe?" One of the five asked. "Hell yeah I know this little bitch,' she showed her his scarred left hand. "All I wanted was a little look baby. But instead I got a kunai through my hand,' He tightened his gripped on her tiny wrist.

The other four Sand members created a circle around Shikamaru and Hinata. "Don't let her school jacket fool you guys. She has a really big chest," Jax pulled her jacket down her left shoulder.

"Look we're not looking for trouble," Shikamaru stared at his fallen cigarette. Jax laughed, "Not looking for trouble. Well you've come to the wrong place. You're in Sand Byegon territory."

"I know that," Shikamaru said and wedged his pinkie in his ear. "I've got a score to settle with this bitch," Jax was starting to get pissed.

"You..you bastard," Hinatas words were low and her face was hidden behind her bangs. Jax looked confused. "excuse me. What the fuck did you just say?"

Hinata started laughing like a mad woman. "I thought I'd never see the bastard who tried to touch me again. But just look at my luck." Jax pulled her roughly to her, "you better watch it."

"No you better watch it. Because this is.." Her head snapped up, "Payback for coping a feel and trying to hurt Naruto-kun." Hinata flipped Jax over in mid air. He lands hard on the sidewalk his back cracked.

Seeing their ringleader hit the other four jumped in. "Great, just great," Shikamaru dodged one guys fist. He didn't know Hinata had unfinished business with the sand. He didn't even know Hinata was capable of snapping like this.

Her open fist slammed the biggest guys chest and he was sent flying into a parked car. Then she turned to the other boy and rammed her palm across his face. "Guess I should help," Shikamaru grabbed the front of a guys shirt and tossed him down. Hinata had knocked the last of the five out. She had a scowl on her face, "pervert."

Four of the five groaned and decided to stay down. Jax stood slowly and staggered towards Hinata. "You little bitch," he grabbed handful of Hinatas hair. She cringed and clawed at his hand.

"Let her go," Shikamaru reached into his jacket and retrieved his throwing knifes. "Or what?" Jax dared him.

"Enough," there was a gust of wind. Shikamaru, Hinata and Jax were sent to the ground. As soon as the wind passed Hinata sat up, "what was that?"

"Her," Shikamaru stood and helped Hinata up. Jax looked like he was down for the count at the moment.

Temari was walking toward them. Her head held high, she looked stuck up as usual. Instead of the tiny bikini Shikamaru saw her wearing earlier, she wore more conservative clothes. Temari wore a purple tank top, cargo shorts and black flats. Her huge metal fan was resting across her left shoulder, shut.

"You come downtown and pick a fight," she smirked. "Wait a minute. Shikamaru?"

"Yo."

She placed her hands on her hips, "you can't around beating up my men." She peeked at the ink blue hair girl, "and who's this with you?" Did he hear a little jealously in her words?

"It's m-me Hinata," Hinata couldn't believe Temari forgot her. "Hinata? Naruto's girlfriend?" She squealed, "you look so different."

Hinata blushed. By then Jax had woke up, "boss those two did this."

"What, is that true?" Temari arched one brow. "That guy is a pervert! He tried to touch me," Hinata pointed a finger at the snarling boy. "Is that true?" Temaris eyebrow twitched. Jax waved his hands infront of him, "well…you see…um…"

"I don't like perverts," Temari pulled her fan out and sent a wave of slicing air at the pervert. Jax was sent flying into the street.

"Well now that's taken care of," Temari hooked her fan back on her back and dusted her hands. Shikamaru and Hinata glanced at each other then back at the scary Sand Byegon leader.

"Why don't you guys come to the hideout. WE can talk," Temari smiled and started walking. Shikamaru shrugged followed. Hinata bit her bottom lip, "Naruto." She stepped over Jaxs battered body. Then she grinned evilly and kicked him before following the others.

………………………………………………………………….

(a/n) Longer chapters, more drama, yep I'm back. Let me know what you think and ask me any questions.

Suggestions? Drop them in my suggestion box and review! ( I need some ideas.)


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n) Sorry guys, I've updated in along time because of 'Kunoichi within'. I'm having a big writers block on this story too. But I can't continue with the 'Leave it behind' series until I finish this story. So I'll try to hurry it up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Shikamaru and Hinata sat on the sofa across from the sand sibyls. "Tea?" Temari handed Hinata and Shikamaru cups. "T-Thank you," Hinatas trembling hands wrapped around the teacup and she gazed down at the red tea. Gaaras tea was left on the coffee table, his arms were folded over his chest. Kankurou held his teacup and glared at the 'intruders'.

"That's it!" He chucked the teacup over his shoulder. "Why the hell did you bring these two to our hideout!?"

Poor startled Hinata splashed tea on herself. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "They're Naruto's friends. SO stop being rude!" Temari smacked him on the head.

"Y-You know where Naruto-kun is? Please I want to see him, t-tell me where he is," Hinata pleaded. Temari sighed, "I wish we could tell you but we haven't heard from Naruto for a while."

"Oh, you're Narutos girlfriend," Kankurou laughed. "Who'd think Naruto have a cute girl." Hinata blushed. "But you, what are you going here?" Kankurou pointed at Shikamaru.

"……….."

"Oh I get it. Gaara this punk's trying to get in our sisters pants!"

"What?" Gaaras eyes narrowed. "Kankurou don't be ridiculous. Shikamaru…getting in my pants?" Temari chuckled. Shikamaru choose to ignore them. "I don't care what Temari says. I'm watching you Nara," Kankurous eyes turned to slits.

"Look Hinata, we don't know where Naruto is," Temari said. Hinatas shoulders and head dropped. "Just wait. He'll come back."

"B-but I'm so lonely…."

Temari smiled, "Hinata let's be friends. We can talk about stuff and I could even train you." Hinata smiled, "I-I'd like that."

"Are these guys going to be over a lot?" Kankurou grunted.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"no Temari."

"good."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke and Naruto bust into a small dark office. Sasukes eyes narrowed, "you! Are you Kabuto?" Kabuto stood by the window fidgeting with his glasses. "Listen up asshole we know you know where Orochimaru is!' Naruto added. "Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto smirked. "Where is he?" Sasuke glanced around the darken room.

"Like I'd tell you."

"Sasuke," Naruto knocked Sasuke to the ground before Kabuto had the chance to blow his head off. They landed roughly on the floor and took cover behind a large desk in the middle of the room.

"you barge in here and expect me not to be ready for you. I knew you brats were coming. Now's my chance to dispose of you for my lord." Kabutos gun was aimed at Sasuke. The barrel switched from Sasuke to Naruto. "Who's brain should I blow out first?"

Sasuke ran at Kabuto and three shots rang out. Naruto flinched, "Sasuke!" Kabuto and Sasuke were still, they both held the gun. Naruto could see blood pooling at their feet. Question was, whose blood? "Sasuke?"

"Shut up," Sasuke jerked the gun from Kabutos hands. Kabuto stumbled back and fell against the window. One of his hands covered his wound the other blood covered hand created a streak on the window. "Look," Sasuke grabbed the front of Kabutos shirt. "Tell me where Orochimaru is!"

Kabuto smiled showing his blood-covered teeth. "no."

"Tell me!"

"I said no."

Sasuke snarled and pointed Kabutos own gun at his head. The rage inside was building up and Sasukes trembling finger held the trigger. Narutos eyes grew big, "Sasuke what are you doing?!"

"You don't have the guts," Kabuto taunted.

"Don't do it Sasuke!"

"If you can't kill me Orochimaru will kill you without any mercy."

Naruto couldn't read Sasuke. He was really going to kill this guy. **B A N G !**

…………………………………………………………….

"Ahhhh!!" Hinata fell into the tall grass. Her wooden sword landed next her. Her chest rose and fell fast and her muscles ached. "Maybe I overdid it," Temari was leaning on her fan. Both girls wore black sports bras and basketball shorts. Hinatas hair was pulled into a ponytail. Temaris training was helping her endurance and swordsmanship. But her fathers training on top of this training was wearing her out.

"I'm okay," Hinata sat up. They were training in the empty lot behind the Sand Byegon hideout. On the balcony the sand 'male' members would watch everyday for their own perverted reasons. "Let me try again," Hinata stood and picked up her sword.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Hinata took a deep breath. Temari rose her fan. The wind blew, blades of grass floated by Hinatas blank eyes. In a flash Hinata was running towards Temari. _'fast,'_ Temari waved her fan. Hinata sliced through wind and twirled on her heels so her back was facing Temari. Her sword was risen like a baseball bat.

Temaris fan came down again. Hinata couldn't slice through the wind fast enough . "Ahhh!!" she cried out and was knocked into the grass again.

"you need to work on your technique," Temari sat in the grass beside her. "Show's over guys," Temari glanced up at the balcony. "Awww!!!" Kankurous groan was among the many. "I'll do b-better next time sensai," Hinata closed her heavy eyes.

"Sensai," Temari kind of liked that. It had been a week since she took Hinata under her wing. "So Hinata, you go to the same school as Shikamaru right?"

"y-yes."

Temari ran her hands through her bangs, "does Shikamaru…talk to other girls?"

Hinatas eyebrows went up, "do you like Shikamaru?"

"Of course not, he's so lazy," Temari crossed her arms over her chest. Hinata giggled, "no, the only girl he talks to is Ino." Temari leaned in, "oh really."

"I t-think they're just friends," Hinata waved her hands. Temari highly doubted that but if Hinata said so. "Hinata why don't we go out tonight!"

"G-Go out?"

"To a club silly. It will be fun and we can get all dressed up," Temari squealed. Hinata wasn't so thrilled but she agreed to go. Temari tossed her fan on one shoulder and took Hinatas practice sword. "I'll put these up. You can go up to my room. Oh yeah, if you see my brothers ask them if they want to come."

Hinata nodded and headed inside the apartment. In the living room Jax was propped up on the sofa. He held an ice bag on his head and his broken leg was leveled on the coffee table. Three other guys were playing the playstation 3 and when they noticed Hinata their eyes snapped from the flat screen and fell on her.

She smirked causing them to flinch. Then she started up the stairs. They were scared of her, it was amusing. Not watching where she was going Hinata slammed into Gaara. "S-Sorry." His cold eyes glanced at her sending shivers down her spine. He went past and down the stairs.

Hinata wasted no time locking herself in Temaris room. Gaara scared the crap out of her, since the first time she seen him. He looked so cold…maybe even sad. She forgot to even ask him about the club.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

(Shikamarus house)

"SHIKAMARU!!!"

Ino kicked open the door and Chouji waved behind the blond. Shikamaru didn't look up from the TV. Chouji plopped down on the sofa next to him. "Aren't you wondering why we're here?" Ino stood infront of the screen. "No," he tried to peek around her. "It's Friday! Let's do something, my mom let me borrow her car."

"I don't feel like doing anything."

"You never feel like doing anything," she sighed. "Well looks like we're going to have to use force." Chouji grabbed Shikamarus arms while Ino grabbed his legs. He was being totted off the sofa right out the door. And he wasn't fighting back.

"Hello guys," Shikamarus dad was walking down the stairs. He opened the door wider for them, "how bout we throw another wild crazy party tomorrow."

"That sounds cool Mr.Nara!!" Ino loved Shikamarus dad. He bought them beer and drove them everywhere when she didn't have a ride. "Dad they're kidnapping me. Aren't you going to stop them?" Shikamaru yelled back through the door.

"Nope. You need to go out and have some fun instead of being locked up with the TV," his dad closed the door. "What a drag….."

Ten minutes later they were still cruising in Inos mom mini van. "So where are we going again," Shikamaru asked. His chin was resting in his palm and he was watching the sunset. "It's a surprise," Ino smiled. They stopped at the next light and the van was quiet except for the sound of Chouji munching on potato chips in the passengers seat.

That's when Shikamaru noticed Inos attire. Red tube top, tight jeans and dangle earrings. "Not clubbing," he groaned. "How'd you guess? You really are smart Shikamaru," Ino chirped.

…………………………………………………………………………

Naruto and Sasuke staggered down the abandoned streets. Blood covered Sasukes face and clothing, luckily it wasn't his blood. He looked at his blood stained hands then wiped them on his jeans. But the blood didn't go anywhere.

For once Naruto was quiet. When Sasuke placed the gun to Kabutos head Kabuto taunted him. He even put his own finger on the trigger with Sasukes. Naruto couldn't tell if it was an accident or not. But Sasuke pulled the trigger and splattered Kabutos brains everywhere. They fled the scene before the cops got there.

"He's right. How can you expect to beat a man with blood stained hands if you don't have a little on your own," Sasuke clenched his fist. "Naruto you can go home."

"What?! No I'm staying!"

"You'll just get yourself killed. Just like Haku," Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets. "You don't have it in you to kill."

Naruto rushed in front of him and grabbed the front of his jacket with both hands. "How much blood are you willing to put on your hands?" Sasuke smirked, "as much as it takes." With that said Sasuke pushed Narutos hands away.

Naruto didn't like what he saw in Sasukes eyes. If needed Sasuke would kill a lot of people, Naruto could see it in his dark cold eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Shikamaru and Chouji stood at the bar. Chouji was munching on peanuts while Shikamaru was staring at the neon light patterns on the ceiling. Clubbing, such a waste of money. They could dance around in his living room, why pay someone to give them a place to dance?

"Come on you guys! Let's dance!" Ino dragged the two boys to the middle of the crowded dance floor. "What a drag…" Ino twirled around Shikamaru and her long ponytail smacked him in the face. "Come on Shikamaru show me some of your moves!" She glanced at Chouji. "What the hell are you doing Chouji?!"

The bigger boy was doing a mix between the robot/crunk dancing. And he was getting a lot of attention, not the good kind. "God stop embarrassing yourself!" Shikamaru took the opportunity to escape before Ino noticed.

He made it to a less crowded corner and sat on one of the small couches. He reached in his pocket and retrieved a cigarette. Sometimes he thought Ino drove him to this nasty habit. _'lighter? Shit I forgot my lighter,'_ Shikamaru patted his pockets. His cigarette was placed between his lips waiting to be lit.

A flame lit his cigarette and Shikamaru looked from the pale hand holding lighter to the persons face. He mentally cursed, it was her. She looked sexier than usual, but she was just a tease.

Temari wore a sparkly black backless top that stopped above her belly button showing off her abs. She wore tight low riding skinny jeans and pumps. "I wasn't expecting to see you Shikamaru," her full lips were glossy and plump. Dark smoldering eyeshadow covered her eyelids and her long eyelashes fluttered.

When he didn't say anything she sat beside him and reached into his pocket. She took one of his precious cigarettes and lit it. Shikamaru envied that cigarette, "a was forced here."

"Thought so. You clubbing," she laughed. "I forced Hinata too." She pointed out Hinata. Hinata was wedged uncomfortably between Kankurou and some other guy. Her facial expression screamed 'SAVE ME"!!! Temari ignored her though. She leaned in dangerously close to Shikamaru. One of his eyebrows went up, "what? Is there something on my face?"

She snatched away his cigarette and dropped them in the ashtray. She rolled her eyes and pulled him from the couch. Of course he didn't put up a fight.

Just then a fast beat song started. The lights grew dimmer and there was a flash every second. Temari hands rested on his chest and her hips swayed to the beat. It was quite hypnotizing. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips brushed against his neck to his ear.

She whispered something in his ear but he wasn't listening. His hands fell on her hips. She whispered something again. "What?"

"That girl staring at us, do you know her?"

Shikamaru saw Ino pushing her way toward them. She looked pissed for some odd reason. Her nostrils was flaring and teeth grinding together.

"Shikamaru!"

"Ino…"

"SO you do know her," Temari smacked her lips. This was the 'Ino' girl Hinata was talking about. "Who is this girl?" Ino put her hand on her jutting hip. "I'm Temari nice to meet you," Temari held out her hand. Ino didn't take it, "I'm Ino."

"Is this your girlfriend Shiky?" Temari folded her arms under her chest/

'_Did she just call him Shiky?'_ Ino did not like this hussy. "No," Shikamaru answered quickly. "Okay then you should be fine with me dancing with him," Temari grabbed his arm. "Actually I was about to dance with Shikamaru," Ino grabbed his other arm. They tugged him back and forward.

"You know what," he pulled his arms free and left the dance floor. "Shikamaru!" Ino yelled. Temari snorted, "you're so annoying." Ino glared, "what was that?"

"We were having a good time till you came over and ruined it," Temari stepped closer to the younger girl. Ino looked her up and down. _'she's curvy than me,' _ Ino became self-conscious. Temari smiled and walked around her

In the middle of the club Hinata was still being forced to dance with Kankurou. His arm was wrapped around her waist bringing her a little to close for comfort. He was having the time of his life though. "Come on baby! I'll make you forget all about Uzumaki!"

Hinata stopped dancing and held her pounding head. Of all the things to say….She struggled to get away from him and the loud club. Why did she even agree to come? It wasn't her scene.

She sighed and felt the night air brush against her skin. Then she started down the streets.

'_where's she going?"_ Gaara a had followed her out the club. He continued to follow the unsuspecting girl…

……………………………………………………………………..

(a/n) hmm, where Hinata-chan going? Well I'm all up for ideas and suggestions. Let me know what you think and I'll try to review quicker.


End file.
